


For All It's Worth

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Is it Shiro or is it Kuron?, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Something isn't right with Shiro, he can smell it. The man that came back to him isn't his mate. Or is it? Keith can't be certain. Whoever it is, he needs help warding off the worst of his heat pains.





	For All It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting a little something that I had written awhile ago and posted on tumblr. More omegaverse!  
> This was written right after season 3, when Shiro showed up with his hobo hair and weird headache. I want the hair back.

So many things were wrong. Everything felt wrong. Time was a jumbled mess in Shiro’s mind. His head had ceased to ache since waking up in the castle facility—he had that victory. Most of the odd feelings he could overlook as confusion and discomfort. It was to be expected after captivity. What bothered him most, what gnawed at his subconscious and screamed that something was amiss was…

“Keith?”

He paused in the hall, sniffing the air. He could smell the younger man. Keith had been here recently, likely pacing in apprehension, just as he currently was. Shiro frowned, taking another sniff, trying to decipher the course the man took. He followed his nose towards the lower levels of the castle. 

He had barely seen Keith all week. It was alarming. Keith should have been pleased to have him back, safe and sound. The few times he did see the man—his mate—the others were all present. They were never alone. It was not right. They needed to be alone. He needed his mate. And Shiro could smell that, right then, his mate needed him. A mated omega should never suffer a heat alone. 

He found Keith, oddly enough, in the laundry room, perched on a rectangular machine that was vibrating ever so slightly as it washed. A sigh of relief escaped Shiro as he saw his mate, reclined against the wall, feet swinging over the edge of the machine. Keith looked pensive, but otherwise at peace. Heat tended to do that to the man.

“Keith.” he murmured, stepping close, “What are you doing down here? You should be resting.”

Keith grunted, drawing his legs up to his chest. He turned his head away, thinking of remaining silent, but Shiro was awaiting an answer. He shouldn’t keep the alpha waiting. “I just needed some space.”

“And you always liked the dryer.” Shiro tried to smile, tried to make a joke, but it fell flat between them. Too much had happened. They were distressed and needed to heal one another. There was an easy band-aid solution at hand. “Come to bed.”

Keith groaned softly, uncertain. 

“Keith….what’s wrong?”

Shiro stepped forward, placing his hands on the man’s waist. He could smell how upset his mate was, had smelled it since his return, but Keith was as tight lipped as ever, preferring to hide his turmoil rather than trouble anyone else with it. 

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong. What can I do?”

“It’s nothing, Shiro.” He refused to look at the man, opting instead to think up a believable lie. “This heat is just difficult, more painful than usual. Probably because you were gone for the last one.”

It sounded believable, but Shiro clearly was not buying it. 

“Keith--”

“Forget it. Please.” He touched the man’s arm, flinching. “We can go to bed.”

“You’ve been acting strange since I got back, Keith. What’s wrong?”

_You look wrong. You smell wrong. You act wrong. Everything is wrong._ “I’m just upset. It’s nothing.” He hopped from the machine and moved towards the door without checking to make sure his mate was following. “Let’s get to bed.”

Truth told, Keith would have preferred sleeping alone. A week ago, a cold bed had seemed as bad as a death sentence. Now, with this strange man trailing after him, grabbing his hips lovingly and laving affection on him, Keith thought there was something worse. He felt disgusting, as if he were cheating. But why? He still could not put his finger upon it. Maybe Shiro just needed to cut his hair and that could solve a number of problems. He was not used to the man’s unkempt appearance. He rather disliked it. As long as he had known Shiro, the man had been a clean cut, stubble free soldier. He was being unfair, paranoid even; Shiro was just—damaged. That was all it was, he was certain. 

Shiro attempted to steer them back to his room, but that was where Keith drew the line. That room stank of something foreign that was absolutely not Shiro and he would not sleep there, much less rut. His low growl of refusal was met with a look of surprise, but Shiro was quick to sooth him, following instead to Keith’s room. 

They settled in bed quickly, or Shiro pulled them to bed quickly—Keith attempted to dart off to the bathroom, but his wrist was caught and he was pushed into the blankets.

“Do you need any more?” Shiro asked, pressing kisses all along the column of his neck. “Do you need to nest? You’ve been upset after all.”

Nesting wouldn’t do a damn thing when the object of his unhappiness was in the nest with him. “No, this is fine.”

He tried to get comfortable, laying back in the soft pillows and baring his neck. It was a challenge, with Shiro leaning over him, hand sneaking beneath his shirt and rubbing harshly at his swollen nipple. There was little pleasure to be had from the touch. The man teased the nub, pinching and twisting in an attempt to draw his milk out. Keith did not like it. He was agitated and any added bit of pain made him more temperamental.

His snarl warned Shiro to back off immediately and the man pulled his hands away. “Keith? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“Yes, you hurt me!” he huffed, rubbing his palm over his abused nipple. “If you want milk, then latch! Don’t pull!” His nipple throbbed in irritation; the last time Shiro had been so careless with him was early in their relationship, when the man hadn’t known how much his body could take. Keith whined unhappily, turning onto his side, hoping to dissuade any further attempts at lovemaking.

Unfortunately, Shiro was not to be deterred. The man peppered kisses all over his neck and shoulders, mewling apologetically as he wrestled the shirt over Keith’s head. 

“Don’t turn away, baby.” he mouthed against the back of Keith’s neck, hands sliding around the man’s torso and squeezing. “Your breasts are so full….you need to be milked. You didn’t have anyone to nurse during your last heat.” 

Keith keened, shifting slightly so the man had easier access to his chest. Shiro’s hands were considerably more gentle, fingertips circling his nipple before squeezing ever so gently. The rhythmic kneading was enough to draw his milk out. He felt it drip into Shiro’s palms and down his chest in warm rivulets. A groan of relief escaped his mouth; even without Shiro suckling, he felt immensely better. All morning his chest had ached, driving him to distraction. His last heat, without the man, had been torturous and he had seriously contemplated tracking down a sex store or maternity store to find a breast pump. Thankfully, he could avoid that end now.

“Oh, baby.” Shiro purred, turning him onto his back once more and lapping up the milk that had fallen in the crevice of Keith’schest. The man purred loudly as soon as his tongue touched flesh. “You taste so good...”

Keith arched his back instinctively, biting back a moan. He knew how much his mate loved the taste of his milk, but he ached to hear it every time. He grasped at his nipples, kneading until a fresh flow of milk began. It was a clear invitation and one Shiro did not hesitate to take. 

The man’s mouth covered his swollen breast, latching fiercely and suckling like a starved pup. Keith’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, arching violently off the bed as his hands raked down Shiro’s back. 

_Not Shiro_ , his mind screeched between mewls. Shiro was a hungry alpha, nursing every last drop of his milk all during his heat, but there was a wild desperation to this...man that Keith had never experienced before. The man pulled at his nipple relentlessly, lips curled around the plump nub, milk slipping from the sides of his mouth. Shiro was never so sloppy. 

“S-stop...”

“Mmmng.” Shiro groaned around his nipple, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh around it, refusing to let go.

A wince traveled through Keith’s body, but he was not wholly uncomfortable yet. It was just _wrong_. His hands tangled in the man’s hair, holding him steady at first before tugging at the long, greasy locks.

“Sh-Shiro--”

His mate refused to be moved, bionic hand straying to the nipple he was not nursing from and squeezing harshly. The grip made Keith squeal, thrashing suddenly and with enough force to dislodge the man. Shiro all but yelped in disappointment as his mate’s nipple was pulled from his mouth, the sweet milk he had been swallowing taken from him. 

The young man stared at him aghast, hands crossed over his chest protectively. He had done something wrong, Shiro realized with alarm. “Wh-what is it? Keith? Are you hurt?” 

Keith huffed. “Too rough.”

“O-oh. I didn’t think--” Shiro hung his head, raising a hand to his temple. He hadn’t thought. He had just acted on his wild instincts, mindless of any damage he might do to his small mate. “I’m sorry. I’m just—I’m so desperate to be with you again. You’re all I thought about. I—I didn’t think I’d ever make it back to you. This still seems surreal to me.”

It was a lame excuse. Eager or not, an alpha, a true alpha, would never hurt their beloved mate. He shifted away, ashamed, but Keith grabbed his arm suddenly, whining softly for his attention.

“It’s...it’s fine. Just be gentle.” 

Shiro hesitated. He had hurt his mate. He could see the red of teeth marks he had left on the man’s skin. It was deplorable. 

Keith smiled weakly, maintaining his hold on the man’s hand as he leaned back into the pillows submissively. He could smell the alpha’s arousal spike as he placed the bionic hand gently on the swell of his chest. There was still a good deal of milk to be drawn out and he was aching. If his mate would only be gentle, he knew that they would both enjoy it. Of course Shiro had not meant to hurt him. Of course he understood the man’s over-eagerness. He could not fault his mate for that. He was eager as well. 

“Take me, Shiro. I need my alpha. All of my milk is for you.” There was a beat of a pause and to punctuate his point, he whined needily. 

Carefully, Shiro leaned down, minding how he leaned his weight against his mate, taking time to rub at the man’s shoulders and down his chest soothingly. Milk flowed freely into his hand, but he refrained from leaning down immediately and lapping it up. Keith needed relief. Reminding himself of that, he circled both nipples with his fingers, ever so gently pressing into the swells of milk, instead of carelessly pulling at the man’s nipples. Stupid—what had he been thinking earlier?

Keith melted beneath his touch, tension bleeding from his limbs until he was sprawled, writhing and moaning at the subtlest of touches. He had missed this, Shiro thought, watching raptly as his mate’s mouth fell open and a long, lurid moan fell from his lips. He could spend hours pleasuring his mate like so—and he would. But first. 

He leaned down, eyes on his mate’s face, and took a leaking nipple in his mouth. Keith gasped, arching into his mouth, grabbing at his shoulders. _Good_ , Shiro sighed against his mate’s flesh, eyes drifting closed as he suckled gently. Milk flowed onto his tongue, a sweet taste he had missed dearly. If he could, he would take all of his meals from his mate, secret them away someplace private and nurse until Keith was dry and needed to be fed and sent to bed to recharge. They had done it before, years ago. 

A pleased groan vibrated around his nipple and Keith shuddered, lifting his head slightly to gaze at his mate. 

“You taste so good, baby...”

He hummed, threading his fingers into the Shiro’s unruly hair. “You said.” He sounded a bit smug. Shiro’s praise never ceased to make him glow with joy.

The man slurped loudly. “You’re so good to me, baby. You’re so full. All of this milk, just for me.”

“Mmm,” he arched into his mate’s mouth again, “the other one—it hurts, Shiro. Nurse from the other one now.”

Without any hesitation, Shiro shifted, plucking at the lonesome nipple before swallowing it hungrily. _Gently_ , he had to remind himself, lost to the taste and feel of his mate, soft and plaint beneath him. He wanted all Keith had to offer and, after gaining control of himself, his mate seemed to want that as well. Keith pressed into him eagerly, moaning and gasping wantonly, his heat numbing him to anything but the need for satisfaction. 

The taste of him was maddening, but combined with the man’s smell, Shiro could not help but rut between his mate’s legs as he fed. He wanted everything. He wanted Keith all to himself. 

“Oh, baby,” he pulled back, tongue curling around the swollen nub, “this isn’t fair. I want you all to myself but _god_ ,” he growled suddenly and Keith shuddered, “I want to fuck you so bad and fill you with my cubs.”

If he hadn’t been leaking already, Keith knew he was dripping slick then. He loved when his mate growled. Willful as he was, there was nothing more enticing than submitting to his alpha, bending over, taking the man’s massive cock and knot. Nothing was more satisfying than when Shiro grew just a tad rough, dominating him, forcing him into submission. A willful omega needed a stern alpha, after all.

“Cubs?” he echoed, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and cupping a swollen breast. “You would give up this sweet milk to someone else?”

Shiro growled again, nipping at the nub before suckling again. “If I have to.” he growled around his mate’s flesh. He would only ever give it up to his cubs. “You’d look beautiful, belly round with my cubs.”

That sounded sublime, Keith thought, leaning into the pillows and allowing himself to drift on the tide of his pleasure. He was hard, cock aching and desperate to be touched, passage leaking slick profusely, but that would come soon enough. Let the alpha play, he thought with a happy purr. It was heaven, having his mate’s mouth wrapped around his nipples, nursing. It was enough to chase away the worst of his heat pain and allow him to forget, however temporarily, that something was still amiss with his mate. For the moment, everything was as it should have been.


End file.
